Poderia ser mais díficil
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: A perda fora inevitável, o momento de solidão também. As visitas uma opção, a determinação de seguir em frente foi apenas conseqüência.


"**Poderia ser mais difícil"**

Autora: Keiko Maxwell

Casal: MiloxCamus

Gênero: Angst

Classificação: T

Resumo: A perda fora inevitável, o momento de solidão também. As visitas uma opção, a determinação de seguir em frente foi apenas conseqüência.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem ao Tio Kuruma, japa maldito que faturou uma nota com os saints fofos de Atena, Toei Animation, Bandai e mais uns perdidos aí, eu não estou na lista. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

Aviso: Fic sem betagem.

Anúncio: Estou a procura de uma Beta que aceite betar todos os gêneros e classificações. Precisa ser fã, pelo menos, de Gundam Wing e Saint Seiya. Qualquer um que quiser se dispor ao cargo, favor falar comigo! To precisando disso urgentemente! (OBS: única exigência: não precisa ter todo o tempo de mundo, mas também não pode enrolar muito com a betagem)

**oOoOoOoOo**

A relva verde ao redor crescia em abundancia. Um verdadeiro tapete verde cobrindo o pequeno espaço plano da região. Uma força que surgia e fazia com que a vegetação crescesse mesmo no meio da região montanhosa que era aquela encosta grega. Apenas um lugar muito sagrado para possuir uma beleza como aquela. Mas mesmo que toda a força estivesse presente para fazer aquele milagre brotar ali, um caminho ainda permanecia em pura terra batida. A linha tortuosa era demarcada por pegadas dispares, como se pessoas diferentes o percorressem com freqüência, o que não estava errado. E eram passos firmes, de alguém determinado, que percorria esse percurso no momento.

Os pés morenos de Sol iam de modo calmo, um passo na frente do outro, como se possuísse todo o tempo do mundo. Ele possuía. A sandália de couro crua trançada até a altura de seus joelhos fazia com que a terra se compactasse ainda mais sob seu peso, permitindo que o caminho ficasse ainda mais marcado. Era como se aos poucos aquela trilha se tornasse um pequeno suplício para quem a percorresse. Não um martírio para o corpo, mas para a alma. Uma dor que lhe atingia diretamente o peito e de lá não saísse mais.

Entretanto esse sofrimento não era o bastante para que o fizesse parar. Na verdade, aquela era a força que lhe impulsionava a continuar. A seguir um caminho que sua mente já conhecia décor e que passara a ser percorrida quase que diariamente por si. Era uma maneira de tentar aplacar a dor em seu peito, mesmo que fosse apenas um pequeno engano para si próprio.

Ao final do caminho, uma grande planice se abrindo a sua frente. Ali a relva dificilmente crescia, mesmo que tentasse. A terra era tantas vezes removida e revolvida que se tornava difícil para que alguma planta tentasse sobreviver. Não que o cenário não fosse propicio, a terra era abundante e muito bem fértil. Mas não havia condições para tal desenvolvimento. Sua vista correu vagamente a extensão à frente, o local já não lhe assombrava mais, não depois de tanto tempo visitando-o diariamente. Logo seus passos estavam novamente lhe conduzindo por um caminho já tão bem conhecido.

Parou a poucos metros de uma das lápides, ao lado dela estava uma cruz que levava de modo rústico um nome entalhado com letras romanas, tão diferentes das gregas. Isso não lhe trazia estranhamento. Quem ali se encontrava era latino afinal de contas, nada mais correto. E o nome entalhado na pedra mal polida a sua frente seguia o mesmo padrão. Outro latino, mas tão diferente daqueles que sempre levavam a tez amorenada do sol e os cabelos mais escuros. Não, esse era especial, em todos os sentidos.

Se fechasse os olhos, poderia ver com clareza a pele alva, resultado de tanto tempo isolado em um país de frio estremo e onde o Sol poucas vezes conseguia atingir a plenitude que ele atingia na Grécia. Os cabelos ruivos, de um vermelho vivo somente lhe destacava esse tom tão peculiar de cútis. Os olhos amendoados, no formato de um oval tombado, se destacava na face pela cor de cobre, tão exótica e tão única. Tudo tão único para aquela pessoa que era especial para si. Apenas um em milhões. E que não estava mais ao seu lado. E nem estaria, nunca mais.

Seus olhos azuis focaram cada letra do nome com carinho. Não tinha vergonha de seu trabalho, era a última homenagem que podia prestar para o amigo. Amigo? Ele realmente duvidava disso. Não eram apenas amigos, não depois que ambos descobriram o que um era para o outro. Quando eles simplesmente haviam deixado que a barreira da amizade não fosse mais um bloqueio e sim a ponte que os uniria definitivamente. Apenas não esperava que fosse ser tão difícil perder-lo.

"Antonie Camus Saint-Exupéry - Mago da água e do gelo. Mais do que amigo."

O nome francês lhe trazia lembranças. Da primeira vez em que o vira, conhecera seu nome e passara semanas apenas para conseguir pronunciar o nome do meio, se tornando a maneira que passaria a chamá-lo por vinte anos. Trazia-lhe lembranças do momento em que compartilharam mais de si do que poderiam, do mesmo nome lhe escapando dos lábios em gemidos agonizantes de prazer ao sentir a insanidade da luxuria ainda adolescente, a primeira vez que entregava-se a alguém, seu único alguém. Lembranças das brigas e discussões antes de por fim saber qual seria a decisão tomada pelo latino... De saber que poderia perdê-lo.

Seus joelhos tocaram a terra marrom a apenas alguns centímetros de distancia da lápide rústica. Não hesitou quando os braços se alongaram e depositaram em sua base as flores brancas que trazia. Eram as favoritas dele, azaléias brancas. Fora difícil entender no começo como um francês se apaixonara por flores de origem nipônicas, mas com o tempo e com a explicação dada pelo próprio Camus, conseguia compreender o significado daquela flor para o ruivo. Era a única lembrança que ele levava da mãe. E a única lembrança que deixara para si.

Não pode conter as lágrimas de escorrerem pela face. Mesmo que depois de três meses, ele já não caísse em pranto tão facilmente, havia pequenos momentos, como esse, que tudo vinha à tona e o rosto ficava marcado com o rastro das lágrimas transparentes. Não era uma dor fácil de ser suportada, era um vazio em seu peito, mas sabia que se acaso não se mantivesse firme não seria digno de continuar sustentando o título que lhe cabia. Quase poderia ouvir a voz rouca e baixa, carregada de sotaque francês, lhe dizendo de modo repreendor que um saint não mostra fraqueza, pois não as possuísse.

Um sorriso torto desenhou-se em seus lábios, doce engano do mestre de gelo. O francês sabia melhor do que ninguém que as fraquezas estavam ali, a sua frente. Não precisava ir longe, o próprio santuário estava cheio das fraquezas, era ali que moravam os pontos fracos de cada um de seus saints protetores. O dele? Era o ruivo. E o ruivo sabia disso, entretanto não se conteve ao brincar com o destino, como se pudesse manejar seu caminho ao seu bel prazer. Como se além do mestre da água e do gelo, ele também fosse o Deus da Morte. Um título ousado demais, até mesmo para si.

"Maldito insensível..."

Sua voz embargada, baixa, estranha para si, deixou a frase escapar. Sentia ódio, sentia tristeza, sentia amor. Amaldiçoava aquele maldito francês que por anos aproximara-se de seu coração e sem nem ao mesmo lhe envolveu em seu próprio veneno. Uma grande ironia, o escorpião sendo vitima de si mesmo. Passou à costa da mão direita sobre a face, levando para longe as poucas lagrimas que ainda escorriam pelo caminho imaginário trilhado por elas. Não era humilhante estar ali de joelhos e chorando, era apenas revoltante... Solitário.

Olhou mais uma vez a pedra polida a frente e tocou de leve com a ponta dos dedos o nome entalhado por si naquele pedaço de minério negro. Era uma despedida, dessa vez partindo de seu lado. Lógico que as memórias de momentos juntos permaneceriam em sua mente. Lógico que os fios rubros continuariam gravadas em sua íris. Não queria se esquecer de nada daquilo. Do momento em que o conhecera, da amizade, das discussões, do amor, dos beijos, dos sorrisos, da dor, da morte. Nada disso jamais poderia ser tirado de si, eram seu tesouro, seu ponto fraco que já não existia mais materialmente e que agora passava a ser um ponto forte em si.

Lutava pela Deusa, mas tirava forças de seu coração. E esses momentos iriam servir de fonte para si, nova força, mais bravura nas lutas. Não se conteria mais perante um inimigo mais poderoso, faria a chama de sua vida queimar se fosse necessário para por um fim naquela guerra que aguardava o final de sua vida. Seu último dever, seu objetivo supremo e sua única preocupação a partir daquele momento.

Levantou-se calmamente, os traços de choro já distantes de sua face e uma determinação renovada queimando em seus olhos azuis. Já passara tempo demais tentando entender um porquê que não existia, perdera tempo trancado dentro de si mesmo apenas para aceitar aquela perda, sua verdadeira perda dolorosa em anos. Não poderia mais se mostrar como um fraco, algo que ele jamais fora em toda sua vida. Afinal não havia motivos para a inércia, pois mesmo que a dor ainda permanecesse ali, ele estava preparado para ignorá-la. Não poderia voltar no tempo e se pudesse não havia nada que fizesse e mudasse o rumo daquela trilha. Fora a escolha do aquariano.

"Caso eu te veja neste mundo novamente, não vou hesitar. Você fez sua escolha, eu faço a minha nesse momento."

As palavras se perderam no ar, mas sabia que elas chegaram ao seu ouvinte. Com os orbes ainda fixos a lápide a sua frente. Deixou um sorriso calmo enfeitar seus lábios. Era o certo a ser feito, sempre fora e via isso agora. Talvez do modo mais dolorido, mas sua vida era essa afinal: lutar esperando seu fim. Não havia espaço para voltas nem arrependimentos. Essa lição ele aprendera bem demais com a morte do amigo amante.

"Adeus Camus..."

Virou-se e a passos precisos voltou pelo mesmo caminho que chegara. Não olhou para trás, não retornaria com sua decisão. A guerra estava ali e ele era um daqueles que faria a balança pender para o lado do bem, não podia fraquejar por algo como aquilo. Uma vida de um peão era algo infame perto da vida de todo um planeta. Seus sentimentos nada eram perto da salvação e da paz. Ele era um saint, Milo de Scorpio, e por mais que doesse sua decisão, não teria tempo para se arrepender dela. E esse fato lhe enchia de paz, uma paz que sabia que preencheria o vazio que se habitara em seu peito, pois era naquela paz que estava aquele que lhe completava. Era ali que estava Antonie Camus Saint-Exupéry, saint de Aquarius: no canto mais frio de seu cosmo.

**FIM**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Nota: O nome adotado para Camus, Antonie Saint-Exupéry, é o nome do criador do meu livro de cabeceira favorito: "O pequeno príncipe"; Pequena homenagem a esse escritor fantástico.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Cantinho da autora**

EU SEI! Não escrevi fic de Natal em nenhum fandom... Vou ficar devendo esse ano. Além da correria normal no mês de Dezembro, passei o mês inteiro praticamente como a maioria das pessoas passa a virada de ano: de branco. Assim, não saiu nada no clima natalino... Gomen!

Essa fic saiu em momento que ouvia musica, o começo fluiu fácil lá nos confins do mês de Novembro, agora esse final penou um pouco para sair... E ficou algo meio diferente do que eu queria, mas está agradável... Então, vai ser assim.

Como minhas fics de Natal ficaram para o ano que vem, aproveito essa que vai ser minha última fic do ano de 2008:

Desejo a todos uma virada de ano maravilhosa! Que 2009 seja mil vezes melhor para todos! E que saúde venha de monte, pois é o mais importante, mas se dinheiro resolver vir também, não recusem!

Keiko Maxwell

Dezembro/2008


End file.
